The Last Note
by KISSHU3ICHIGO
Summary: Three months after the aliens left, a 'disk' flies into Ichigo's room. Unknown. And clearly from another dimension. Has something happened to our aliens? How will Ichigo react? Rated K for small kissing scenes.


**Hey! Soooo...yeah...I haven't posted in a while... *looks back on memories that happened past two months* Yeah...not that great... Anywho! Gomen! Please forgive me! **

**Now, for _this_ story, it might be _WAAAAAAY_ out of character... PLEASE! I BEG YOU! TELL ME IF THEY ARE AND WHAT I CAN DO TO IMPROVE! Now, if they were _my _characters, it'd be sooooo easy. :3**

**On the other hand, please enjoy the following story. This will concluded if two chapters, unless notified otherwise.**

**Note: The last memory is one I made up. :P**

**Note 2: This story has _NOTHING_ to do with my current main story, '_Birthday Presents Can Change Everything_'. (BPCCE)**

* * *

Ichigo stood at her window, reminiscing over times with the aliens.

'_We were fighting that butterfly chimera anima..._

_"Ribbon... Zakuro SPEAR!" Zakuro shouted._

_Pudding, Lettuce, and Mint also sent their attacks at the 'butterfly'... The 'butterfly' fell from the sky and came crashing down on the tower... We all ran over to where it collapsed and I exclaimed,"We did it!"_

_But...it wasn't dead...nor dealt with by then._

_"Ugh! It's about to fly, na no da!" Pudding exclaimed._

_"Don't let it go!" I remember saying._

_Mint, Pudding, and I all went down after it just as it flew away, catching us off guard. We were thrown aside, as Pudding chased after it..._

_"Ribbon... Pudding ring INFERNO!" Pudding stated, having her attack miss,"Hey, wait!" Pudding began to chase after it, throwing her attacks along the way... She missed every time until she collapsed to the floor in exhaustion._

_As the 'butterfly' flew downstairs, Lettuce stated,"I won't let you pass. Ribbon..Lettuce RUSH!" In which the anima dodged and shot right past Lettuce, knocking her off her feet, screaming, and straight into a wall. Mint soon came along and pulled out her Mint Arrow._

_"You're not going anywhere." She stated calmly,"Ribbon...Mint ECHO!" Which sadly, also misses, resulting in the chimera anima coming up behind her and hitting her down. By then, Zakuro has reappeared and calls,"Ribbon...Zakuro SPEAR!" Which also misses, and caused the 'butterfly' to release it's poisonous gases._

_The 'butterfly' then makes a break for the window, in which I appeared and screamed,"NO!" And recklessly jumped and held on to the front of the anima.'_

_"Why did I ever do that...?" She called out silently as she went back to thinking of the incident._

_'We went through the window...and flew quite a bit while I was on its back..._

_"Mew Ichigo!" Mint called out to me._

_I called out my Strawberry Bell, then began to attack the 'butterfly',"Ribbon Strawberry..." I pressed my Strawberry Bell against its back, as Kisshu popped up._

_"I can't let you do that." Kisshu said with a smile and his swords drawn._

_The second I noticed him, I was falling,"Wah! WaaaaAAHHHH~! WaahhhHH~!"_

_"Ichigo!"_

_"Mew Ichigo!"_

_The next thing I knew, was that I was being held by The Blue Knight...'_

"It all seems like a dream now..." Ichigo contemplated as she looked at the stars.

_'He brought me up to the top of the tower..._

_"How do you always show up like this?" I remember asking._

_"I was born only to protect you." Was his response._

_"But the only one I love is..." I began._

_"I don't mind. Loving someone is noble." The Blue Knight responded,"Love overcomes any difficulties, and opens a new future."_

_I remember it began to rain right before Kisshu showed up again, yelling,"Hey, did you come to interfere again?!"_

_"The rest will depend on you," The Blue Knight stated, and left._

_"You're running away? Hrmph! It's all over for you anyway, everyone in Tokyo, including the one Ichigo loves!" Kisshu exclaimed and laughed...'_

She laughed sadly as she realized how silly the situation was during those fights. "Fighting huge Chimera Animas... How crazy is that..."

No one had told anyone of their previous Mew Mew experience. Everyone still worked at Café Mew Mew as to keep everything under control with no suspicious assumptions about the café.

Ichigo jumped, causing her cat ears and tail to pop out as her cell phone rang out on her bedside table. "Who'd call this late?"

She looked over at her clock that read 11:43 PM as she walked over to her cell phone.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"..."

"Moshi Moshi?"

"..."

"Anyone there?"

"..."

Ichigo ended the call and sat down on her bed scrolling through her photos on her phone. Pictures of her and Masaya scrolled through until Ichigo stopped at one of the pictures. She began to recall what happened that day...

'_That was around the time I got kissed by Kisshu... My first kiss...' Ichigo blushed lightly at the thought._

_'This was taken the day Aoyama-kun brought me to that 'Time With Animals' event... And then Kisshu and his 'pet' lion showed up..._

_I remember 'losing' Aoyama-kun...and diving into the bushes..._

_"I'm sorry Aoyama-kun." I whispered from behind a tree,"I don't want to fight, but..."_

_"Hehe, we meet again honey." Kisshu called happily from behind me._

_"You!" I said surprised, remembering the kiss we shared._

_"Thanks for the kiss that time." Kisshu stated casually,"but now I'm hunger for more."_

_He swooped in closer and asked,"What are you thinking? Oh yeah, you liked my kiss? How about one more?" He gently grabbed hold of my chin._

_"Stop kidding!" I replied.'_

'_I miss them... I miss Kisshu's..._' She began to think for a word,_'...Kisshu-ness.'_

As she lay on her bed, her ears and tail disappeared. She looked towards her window, seeing the moon shine through the curtains. She sat up in bed and set her phone down on the bed and walked over to the window again. Leaning against the window's frame, a tear slowly slide down her clear skin. "Are they ever going to come back?"

She looked up at the stars that covered the sky, wondering if the aliens were up there somewhere. "Did I...ever...actually love...Masaya...kun?"

She had been denying the question ever since she was hanging out with the other mews that one day.

'_The mews sat around a small table in the park close to Café Mew Mew._

_"NANI?!" Ichigo and Mint erupted as Lettuce confirmed the fact that she didn't have feelings for Ryou soon after the final battle against the aliens occurred._

_"So who do you like now Lettuce-oneechan?!" Pudding asked interested._

_Lettuce, whom was already blushing, blushed deeper,"Ano..."_

_"Who?!" Mint pressed._

_"Mint. You shouldn't pressure her." Zakuro explained as Mint calmed down._

_Lettuce began to speak up again,"I...I'm not...sure..."_

_"Lettuce, you can trust us! You can tell us anything!" Ichigo exclaimed happily._

_"What about you, Ichigo-oneechan?! Do you still love Aoyama? You haven't been seeing him that much..." Pudding asked as Lettuce let out a sigh of relief as the attention was turned off of her._

_"Nani?! O-Of course I still...love him..." Ichigo now blushing deeply._

_"You haven't been seeing him lately though. Why is that?" Zakuro asked._

_"Well...he said he had things to do..." Ichigo stated uncomfortably._

_"Truth." Pudding said as she was now dressed in her 'Sherlock costume' with a fake pipe._

_"It-It is the truth!" Ichigo retorted, not actually knowing herself.'_

'_Did I just get caught up in the popularity or the want of him...? Did I just want what everyone else wanted? Did I actually...love him...from my...heart...? Or...did I love the...thought...of having the thing that everyone...wanted?_' She looked down as tears streamed down her face faster than before at the thought. Suddenly, her head jerked up as she looked back up at the stars,"Who...did I actually love...?"

With her mind completely open, she went to sit on the bed to mull over the thought. In her miserable state, she caught a glance of a small disk-like object floating outside the window. She stood, confused. Slowly walking cautiously towards the object. Her curiosity got the better of her as she slowly reached out a figure and lightly touched the object. The object glowed and flew past her into her room, as she jerked her hand back.

"Nani...?"

The disk-like object settled down on the carpet flooring a few feet from her. It slowly opened up into a dish-like shape as a dark green beam of light shot out of it. The light spread and formed into a look alike of Kisshu. The hologram, now in all the correct colors, slowly opened its eyes and smiled gently as it laid eyes on Ichigo.

"Ichigo...Koneko-chan... I've missed you so much these past few years..."

The stunned Ichigo sat for a while, and when she regained her voice, stated,"It's only been...three months..."

"A day on your planet is two weeks on mine, Koneko-chan..." 'Kisshu' replied.

Ichigo slowly backed up, nodding in shock. She stopped, a few feet away from the wall and asked,"Is...is it really you...Kisshu..?"

'Kisshu' smirked and appeared in front of Ichigo and kissed her before she realized that he was in front of her face. She slowly back up as her hand jolted up to her mouth, stuttering,"H-how...?"

'Kisshu' smirked,"It appears you haven't fully realized that we 'aliens' are way ahead of you in technology."

Ichigo slowly backed up until she reached the wall and slowly slide down until she sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Koneko-chan..?"

Her head rested on her knees and after a minute she looked up with tears sliding down her face and a gentle smile, stating in a quiet voice,"I missed you..."

Kisshu returned the smile then remembered Aoyama,"What about that kid...?"

Ichigo's smile disappeared into pure confusion.

Kisshu tried his best explaining,"That kid... Black hair..." He pointed at Ichigo with a confused face of his own,"You saved him...?"

Her expression stayed until she remembered and her face turned to a sad look,"Oh...him... I was just thinking about him..."

Kisshu scoffed in reply,"Such as?"

"If I truly had...feelings for...him..." Ichigo replied blushing lightly, looking at her knees.

Kisshu paused then asked slowly, afraid of the answer,"Well...what did you...come up...with...?"

Ichigo sat there silent and thought about it,_'...Who did I actually love...?'_

Kisshu stood and waited for the reply,'_It has been over a year since I saw her... I...I don't know what to do... This isn't like me...'_

His attention was ripped away from his thoughts as Ichigo's head slowly came up and looked at him in the eyes. She slowly opened her mouth,"I...I know who I love..."

"Who is it...?" Kisshu asked anxiously.

"I love..."

* * *

***_is on the edge of seat* *falls* _OW!_ *curses in Japanese under her breath_***

**Oh! Hi hi! How was it?! This is my version of MewCharlotte's new story '_Letter From Kisshu_'. '_Letter From Kisshu_' is a beautiful story that conveys great emotion, I recommend that you take a few minutes and read it. You won't regret it. It was brilliant.**

**Anyway. The big question is... WHO DOES ICHIGO LOVE?! I'll hopefully ( and I have it kinda prepared ahead of time... :P ) have it posted up by next week. Hopefully earlier. Depends on the reviews! So you great people go and review and follow and favorite this story, and I'll have her answer up soon! :D**

**Note: 'Memories' were related to subtitles. Information is as listed:  
-first memory ~ episode 26; battle against the 'butterfly' chimera anima; subtitles by xQueenOfClovers; found on YouTube  
-second memory ~ episode 4; date with Aoyama, busted when Kisshu shows up; subtitles by xQueenOfClovers; found on YouTube**

**Ja ne everyone! :D**

**Random Note That Has No Importance Whatsoever: I. Have. Been. Reading. Books. BOOKS! I HATE BOOKS! BUT THESE BOOKS ARE SOOOOOO GOOD! I thought I should share my good fortune of finding these books and share what I found! They are ****_The Shadow Society_ by Marie Rutkoski****, _The Always War _byMargaret Peterson HADDIX, and I am about to start reading _Pulse_ by Patrick Carman. Great books. Read them. It is a must that you will not regret.**

**_NOW _ja ne, have a good week everyone! :D**


End file.
